video_collection_internationalfandomcom-20200213-history
Vampire Circus
|re-release date = |running time = 83 minutes |catalogue number = VC3169 CC7205 |rating = }} Vampire Circus is a UK VHS release by The Video Collection on 9th February 1987, and then it got re-released by Cinema Club, and Video Collection International Ltd on 3rd April 1995. Description HORROR AT ITS MOST DEPRAVEED! Set in a small Eastern European town in the early 19th century, this chilling tale concerns the terrible vengeance of a gypsy woman attached to a travelling circus. All who cross her path perish horribly as she fulfills the dying curse of a vampire count. This production set new standards in horror that many feel have yet to be equalled. ROLL UP! ROLL UP! FOR THE VAMPIRE CIRCUS. FROM THE HAMMER HOUSE OF HORROR! Cast * Adrienne Corri as Gypsy Woman * Laurence Payne as Professor Albert Müller * Thorley Walters as Peter, the Mayor of Stitl * Lynne Frederick as Dora Müller * John Moulder-Brown as Anton Kersh * Elizabeth Seal as Gerta Hauser * Anthony Higgins (billed as Anthony Corlan) as Emil * Richard Owens as Dr. Kersh * Domini Blythe as Anna Müller * Robin Hunter as Mr Hauser * Robert Tayman as Count Mitterhaus * Robin Sachs as Heinrich (twin brother of Helga) * Lalla Ward as Helga (twin sister of Heinrich) * Skip Martin as Michael the dwarf * David Prowse as the Strongman * Mary Wimbush as Elvira * Christina Paul as Rosa * Roderick Shaw as Jon Hauser * Barnaby Shaw as Gustav Hauser * John Bown as Mr Schilt * Sibylla Kay as Mrs. Schilt * Jane Darby as Jenny Schilt * Dorothy Frere as Granma Schilt * Milovan Vesnitch as the erotic male dancer * Serena as the erotic tiger-woman dancer * Sean Hewitt as First Soldier * David de Keyser as the voice of Mitterhaus's curse (uncredited) Three of the cast—Laurence Payne, Adrienne Corri and Lalla Ward—would be reunited in the 1980 season of the British sci-fi/fantasy series Doctor Who in the serial The Leisure Hive. The film also heralded the screen debut of Lynne Frederick, who would later marry comic Peter Sellers. David Prowse, who later played Darth Vader in the first Star Wars trilogy, appears in a silent role as the circus strongman. Robin Sachs would later appear later in his career as a recurring villainous character Ethan Rayne in Buffy the Vampire Slayer and as the space conqueror Sarris in the science-fiction comedy Galaxy Quest. In Stanley Kubrick's 1971 film of "A Clockwork Orange", Corri had played the wife of writer F. Alexander, being ravaged by Alex and his droogs who left her husband crippled, to be shown later relying on the care of bodybuilder "Julius", portrayed by Prowse. Credits Produced by Wilbur Stark Directed by Robert Young Opening (Original 1987 release) * Warning screen * Video Collection International "New Catalogue" promo from 1986 by Ray Brooks * The Rank Organisation logo * Start of Vampire Circus (1972) Closing (Original 1987 release) * End of Vampire Circus (1972) * Closing Credits Film * The Video Collection logo (1986-1995) Opening (Rare 1987 release) * Warning screen * Video Collection International "A Galaxy of Entertainment" promo from 1987 * The Rank Organisation logo * Start of Vampire Circus (1972) Closing (Rare 1987 release) * End of Vampire Circus (1972) * Closing Credits Film * The Video Collection logo (1986-1995) Opening (1995 Re-Release) Closing (1995 Re-Release) * End of Vampire Circus (1972) * Closing Credits Film * Trailers and info Despite being released in 1987, Early prints of this VHS has the 1986 promo. The Video Collection "New Catalogue" advert from 1986 which is narrated by Ray Brooks featuring 'Movie Greats' video tiles including... * a clip of the 1946 Christmas fantasy comedy-drama film "It's a Wonderful Life" * a clip of Laurence Olivier in the 1940 psychological drama film "Rebecca" along with Joan Fontaine. * a clip of the 1952 Western film "High Noon" starring Gary Cooper and Grace Kelly * A still for other movie greats that are available which are "Ring of Brightwater", "Duel in the Sun" and many more to which Ray Brooks announces. * clips for John Wayne films on video such as the chatting and kissing scene from "The Quiet Man" (1952), brief clips of other movies with John Wayne such as "Rio Grande" (1950), "Sands of Iwo Jima" (1950), "Dark Command" (1940), the punching scene from "Wake of the Red Witch" (1948) and a clip from "Flying Tigers" (1942). * clips for films starring Cary Grant including a clip of himself with Doris Day in "The Touch of Mink" (1952), a clip of himself with Ingrid Bergman in "Indiscreet" (1958), "Operation Petticoat", "Father Goose", "Bringing Up Baby", "The Green is Greener", and many more..., * Musicals - Flying Down to Rio, The Gay Divorcee, Young at Heart and many more..., * Children's Entertainment - Care Bears, The Get Along Gang, ThunderCats, Mask, Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends, Yogi Bear, The Wind in the Willows and many children's videos. * The Video Music Collection - Duran and many musical videos. and Sports - Sport Aid, Run the World, Jane Fonda's Workout and many sports videos 1987 Print It starts with a view of the video collection catalogue with a sky background and videos anywhere, one of which is the Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends Coal and Other Stories VHS, easily identified by the orange background on the cover. The announcer says "Welcome to The Video Collection. Our brand new catalogue is packed with great films." it is followed by a montage of clips of the following and in order: * Ring of Bright Water * Richard lll * Mr. Blandings Builds his Dream House * She Wore a Yellow Ribbon * Escape to Victory * The Way Ahead * Tommy Cooper * Benny Hill and Friends * Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends * Tin Tin (The Animated Series) * Dennis * Thundercats * Button Moon * Teddy Ruxpin * Music Videos of Phil Collins, Queen and Hot Chocolate under the Gold Rushes range (Possibly a successor to The Video Music Collection range) * Finally, there are the front cover of two videos, one about making the most of your house and the other Jane fonda's Prime Time Workout The 1987 promo ends with The Video Collection 1986 logo as the Announcer says: "Films, cartoons, music and much, much more. A galaxy of entertainment that is close to your high street and part of your home. The Video Collection. Britain's biggest selling video label!" Gallery A1YX0NQcqiL._SL1500_.jpg|Back cover Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:VHS Category:1987 VHS Releases Category:Horror Videos from V.C.I Category:The Video Collection ident from 1986 to 1995 Category:The Rank Organisation Category:Hammer Film Productions Category:VHS videos with The Video Collection "A Galaxy of Entertainment" advert from 1987 Category:BBFC 18 Category:VHS Videos with The Video Collection "New Catalogue" advert from 1986 (announced by Ray Brooks) Category:Movie Greats Category:Vampire Circus Category:20th Century Fox Category:1995 VHS Releases Category:Cinema Club Category:Science Fiction Videos by V.C.I. Category:VHS Videos are Both Versions